Hearts of Darkness
by Ansems Theory
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts Fic, based upon the story of the heartless. Riku main char. Please R&R.
1. Hearts of Darkness

Hearts of Darkness  
  
Authors Note: This is a first in the set. The main plot is about the true nature of hearts, and about where they come from. It will be a different rendition of the story with Riku as main character. I will incorporate many Final Fantasy characters. I in no way own Disney or Square…..but I wish I did.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
The heart, the part thought to be most loving. The part thought most caring. The part with the most feeling. People believe that all hearts have some love, and were created out of pools of light and health. But how wrong are they. The heart is easily manipulated and broken. All hearts are born from the emotion that all feel at some time in their lives….hate. There are the key blade masters thought to have all pure hearts. Why should they not feel the hatred that leave so many in distress. What about the people that sacrifice all to save a few. Does this mean their hearts are dark and cold? Does this mean their souls contain the evil like so many others.   
  
Through the man named Ansem we learn so very much about the people overcome by darkness, called the heartless. He studied their abilities. He studied where they were from. Then on the verge to a solution, to these souls problems, he looses faith. He thinks about his heart, and realizes he is just like the heartless. But when a young boy named Sora stood up to the darkness, he was thought to be banished by the light of the Kingdom of Hearts. But again not even the most powerful light could dilute the darkness of a heart.   
  
He waits, in the deepest corridors of our hearts, slowly converting it to its true form. Slowly manipulating us to do his biding, until he has regained his form, and comes back to prove that the darkest souls cannot be killed nearly as easily as you may think. His minions one by one are destroying worlds and stealing hearts. People flee in anyway possible but many die. Riku found a way out of the world, hoping to get back in time to stop the overly powerful heartless. He is not a key blade master, and has once been a heartless, there are two strong forces within himself. To return to his heartless state and have mastery of the shadows, or fight to save the lives of Sora and Kairi.  
  
He returns to Traverse town, but to his surprise it was completely destroyed. Not a soul was found. He though Squall and Yuffie could've fought them off, but it seems he was wrong. There was only one safe spot where magic could save them, the magicians house. As he scurried off to district 3, he encounters Ansem, right in front of him.  
  
" It took you long enough. It seems you were too late to save this world. Some many are dying because you took so long. Why don't you join me again, regain you powers, you know all hearts are made of darkness. I taught you many a thing, I am the one who gave you your….ohhhhhhhh"  
  
Ansem gets knocked to the ground.   
  
"Squall!" Riku exclaimed.   
  
" I thought you would come back." Squall mumbles..  
  
There was Squall holding the gun blade firmly in a striking position. Then Yuffie throws one of her ninja stars and stabs Ansem in the leg.   
  
" Ambush, is that the one way you can win a battle?" " My heartless warriors, at least have some honor."  
  
Ansem rises not looking weaker at all.   
  
  
" You may have the power now to kill me, but not when the rest of the human souls are turned into a heartless army."   
  
Ansem disappears, leaving in his place hundreds of heartless. As Riku draws his sword, ready to attack Yuffie grabs his arm and they run into the magically protected Wizards home.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
How was it? It will be getting more exciting, this was more to establish a story. I really like comments and suggestions please Review or email me at MikeM728@netscape.net 


	2. Death of a True Heart

Hearts of Darkness  
  
Authors Note: Chapter 2. This is chapter 2. I hope many of you like it. I need to think what world the should go to. When you review it, it you want to put in a suggestion let me know. Well on with chapter 2.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the safety of the magicians house Riku sees many of the people he saw with Sora. Sid was there working on a strange looking weapon. They were able to converse, until the group felt an earth shattering crash. Squall, Yuffie, and Cloud run outside to check. As Riku starts to run, Cid holds you back.  
  
" Kiddo, you wont be able to fight with that piece of garbage. Here, it is designed after the key blade. It has its strength and can close the remaining key holes."  
  
Riku, thrilled, runs to join the others who are halving a rough time against all the heartless. Riku kills a couple, but the rest fall back.   
  
" Why are the running?" Cloud asks in astonishment.  
  
" That is why!" Riku screams.  
  
All the heartless had merged together into a shape shifting shadow. I took the form of Riku. As the warriors battled it off, cloud saw a man out of the corner of his eye. He kept fighting but still was curious about the white haired man standing atop a building. He Jumps and does his sonic charge, right next to the man atop the building. It is Ansem, but little does cloud know of the true powers of Ansem.   
  
The others are still fighting the shadow creature, but are wondering why Cloud isn't there.  
  
" Where did that guy go? We really could use his help about now!"  
  
The creature all of a sudden collapses. And the heartless that make it up vanish. They hear a laugh from the afar, and knew Ansem must have Cloud. Squall climbs up to where Ansem was standing. There was a letter addressed to Riku.  
  
" If you dare travel to a vast uncharted land, a clue to find this one it has hot burning sand. Sora closed the hole to agrabah for that is fact, this is a different world, and that is that. The more time you take, the more that die, and more of there human souls soon to become mine. Signed Ansem"  
  
" He's a sick and twisted. Using a riddle." Yuffie sighs  
  
" Even if we knew where this was, there is no way to get there!" Riku sighs  
  
" Not quite, remember cid still has his. He will certainly lend it to us." Squall countered. " Lets go ask him"  
  
As the gang walked back, the meet cid at the door. He tells them he can lone the ship, but they should ask the wizard where the world is. He tells them it is the land of Africa. He claims there is a lion named Simba who might be able to aid their quest. The receive the gummi control ship panel and head to the ship. As the walk out the door a figure flies down from the sky and slashes Yuffie across the throat.  
  
" Ha. Direct Hit" brags the shadow.  
  
The Riku and Squall are shocked. They see Yuffie's soul leaving her body.   
  
" Damn You! I Said Damn You!!!" Squall is screaming. " Show yourself, now!"   
  
Out of the shadows emerges Cloud. But something as wrong. He had a satanic look in his eyes. Like he was ready to kill again. Squall brings out he Gunblade and tells Riku to stay out of it. The fight is on. The masters of the blade are dueling….who will win?  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
That's chapter 2 for ya. Hope you liked it. 3 will be good, and out soon. Cya… 


	3. Heartless Friends

Heartless Friend  
  
Authors Note: Ansem here. This is chapter three in the series. I decided to make it longer, and add more detail and character relationship than to rush the story. The third is going to be a very deep plot. I only have gotten 2 reviews so if you are reading this please review. Thnx.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
With the masters of the blades ready to battle to the end, Squall brings Riku closer to him.  
  
"If I am gonna go down, don't interfere, this will prove who is the best blade wielder.  
  
As Riku looks hopelessly, Squall charges at Cloud with a crushing strike, throwing Cloud across the badly demolish district 3. Cloud returns to his feet with a smirk upon his face. He performs his sonic blade combo repeatedly knocking the enraged Squall like a rag doll. Squall had taken just about enough, he arose from the ground and put all his energy into the gun blade. It started to grow in size and it shown and impenetrable light, brighter that the sun itself. Now with the lengthened weapon Squall rapidly swings the weapon not trying for accuracy but strength. He continued to miss until Cloud tripped over debris from the broken district and was hit so hard you could've heard his soul break. Squall, out of energy, shortens the blade back to its usual size. He walks over Cloud with a wondrous look.  
  
" Why Cloud? I know Hades had given you dark powers, but I thought you had changed, but once again you decisive me. I hope your soul withers in the unholy and fire depths of Hell."  
  
Squall walks off victorious, but saddened. He walks toward Riku wearily, slightly limping from exhaustion. Out of the corner of Riku's eye, he sees Cloud getting up. Cloud fly's up into the air, Squall turns and looks . Thoughts of death, and being a heartless ran through his head. The thoughts of loosing another friend to the heartless scurried through out his thoughts. But the one thing he remembered was he was not to interfere. Above Squall in striking position was Cloud. Riku is ready to save Squall but he keeps hearing the words. Clouds blade swings down…….   
  
CLANK!  
  
Riku looks up, he looks to see where the sound had come from. Squall jumps, turns around . Squall and Riku looks around and then they see, it was a ninja star. But Yuffie was dead. This was a chance of fate, or the power of his heart that some how saved him. Now with cloud in a daze, Squall performs a barrage of attacks, a relentless attack full of brutal slashes and piercing stabs. Cloud fell to his knees bloody and battered. He looks to the sky as for Ansem to come and help him, but no one came. He looks down ready to be killed. But before his blade can hit. Squall is pulled back by Riku and a figure slashes cloud, and runs away…  
  
" This is mighty strange lets go back and ask the magician. He might know something about these strange happenings."   
  
As the two run back to the magicians house, Ansem watches the shadow with a delightful face. Who could this be? And why did he kill cloud?  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, this is chapter 3. 4 wont be for a little while I still need some time to work, cause I busy with school and stuff. Ill try and get it out A.S.A.P I have gotten im's and emails and a few suggestions. Mikem728@aol.com if you want to put your say into this fic. This is Ansem Signing out. 


	4. Heartless Domination

Authers Note: Hey everyone, its me Ansem, I know it has been a very very very long time since I last updated. To make it up to you I am going to put one out at least every two weeks . I was really busy with school and an online game I play. I really thank you for the reviews and I hope you'll keep on reviewing. Now on to chapter 4.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4: Heartless Domination  
  
  
"If you dare travel to a vast uncharted land, a clue to find this one it has hot burning sand. Sora closed the hole to agrabah for that is fact, this is a different world, and that is that. The more time you take, the more that die, and more of there human souls soon to become mine. Signed Ansem"  
  
" This is strange indeed." The wizard continued "Ansem is claver, but I know exactly where he means. It is the hot desert of Africa, on a planet very far away. And when I was last there Simba and a group of the strongest animal warriors were making their last vallient stand."   
  
" Simba? Who is he?" Squall questioned.  
  
" Simba is a mighty lion. His heart is purer than any of the Key Blade users, but not being human was a major difficulty. Also he was not to leave his kingdom for if he did the animals would certainly be in dismay."  
  
THUD THUD THUD  
  
A muffled voice from the other side of the magic door " Its me Sid. Lemme in quick!"  
  
Riku ran to the door opened it and looked out side. " Squall look!"  
  
As Squall ran to the door, he drew his blade and was ready to fight till the end. It was an incountable number of heartless surounding the house. The magician waved his wand and the door magically shut close.  
  
" What are you a nut! Squall no matter how good you may be, you could never defeat all of them. You know what happens next. They will all just absorb travers town into a greta ball of nothingniss. Now you will protect Riku till the very end…Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir." Squall was to obey. No where in his mind did he belive he could truly defeat even half the amount of heartless, even with Riku's help." But sir, if they do that you know…"   
  
  
He is cut off by the wizard. " Don't you even say it. I know my fait. And Sid knows his. Now are you almost ready to leave?"  
  
" They should be I transported all sorts if supplies into the gummi ship. The location is already into the computer and you should be ready to go."  
  
The wizard knew, if Riku had any clue what their fate might be he wouldn't leave. He slowly walked over to Riku. " Now Riku, I see a potential in you that not even Sora could match. In your heart you have unlocked both the good and the evil, making you more powerful than Ansem. Now go world to world, and close the keyholes. I have only 1 gift for you…..Give me your Key Blade."  
  
Riku complies and starts to hand over the blade. He does not due it without wondering if it is a trick. Could it be that the wizard is Ansem. Could it be that he wants the blade for its power, even though it is a replica. Could it be that everyone is against him. No, he shakes his head and releases all doubts and hands over the blade.   
  
The wizard took it slowly. " I know what you are thinking Riku, but that was Ansem entering your heart. But you over came it. Don't let doubt be your demise, but don't trust all you see." The wizard started to chant, a long mubled chant. " There all done. Riku do you remember how squall made his sword bigger?"  
  
" I think I do" " He mumbled something and light energy was absorbed into it"  
  
" Well you know have that power. Also it should feel lighter, but be stronger. It is time, I will cats an spell and teleport you directly into the ship, so you don't have to push your way through the heartless. Good Bye"  
  
Sid almost teary eyed, shook both their hands, and they where then teleported into the gummi ship. Squall and Riku looked around in the greta gummi ship, it must have been Sid's personal one. Squall knew what was going to happen and waisted no time in taking off.  
  
" Don't look back their Riku"  
  
Riku was going to be his defiant self and looked back. There was nothing there.  
  
" Don't be dramatic Squall there is nothing there!"  
  
" That's it, nothing. Nothing, Nothing Nothing!"   
  
Squall was now screaming and was infuriated. Riku still didn't understand why nothing made him so upset. Riku wanted to know.  
  
" Answer me. Why are you screaming about litterally nothing!"  
" You stupid Bastard! Where did we just come from? Did we come from thin air? NO!…..We came from a planet now gone, brought into the darkness. Why didn't Sid and the magician come with us? There is room, and it would make the heartless army 2 members weaker. WHY?!"   
  
Riku was now realizing what really happened. And that's what the magician meant when he said that he and Sid knew their fates. No matter how depressed this made him feel, Riku knew not to cry. He knew crying meant sadness, sadness would lead to hate, and hate would lead him to the path of the heartless.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
A pretty emotional 4th chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and are ready for a even better chapter 5. 


End file.
